I have two daddy
by deClementine
Summary: changmin menemukan gadis kecil dipantai. "changmin-ah."/"hm?"/"kalian mirip. Kau yakin dia bukan anak mu."/ Minjae/ chap 2 update/
1. Chapter 1

**-I have two daddy-**

Syal putih itu bergerak pelan tertiup angin musim semi. Dia melihat bingung lingkungan sekitar yang baru ia injak. Ia linglung terasa terdampar di daerah asing. Menoleh kesamping ada orang dewasa yang bergerak gelisah melihat sekeliling. Sesekali pria itu membenahi jaket dan kaca matanya. Ia tersenyum pada bocah cantik yang menatapnya bingung.

"daddy, kita dimana?"

"nanti kau akan tahu boomie-ah."

Pria itu menggandeng gadis kecilnya dan berjalan terburu-buru ke rumah tradisional tua yang ada di depannya. Gadis itu hanya pasrah ayahnya yang menggeretnya dengan berjalan cepat. Kakinya yang pendek bergerak susah menyeimbangi.

"dadd~"

"ssttt..."

Pria itu bergerak gelisah menatap pintu gerbang di depannya. Ia menghela berat sambil mengangkat tangan hendak mengetuk. Ekspresi ragu dan takut terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Ia menelan ludah membasahi bibir dan mengatur nafas. Kemudian tangan itu membuat suara di pintu kayu besar depannya.

Mereka menunggu dengan cemas sebelum seseorang paruh baya membukakan pintu dengan diiringi pekikan kecil dan ekspresi terkejut.

"joongie!"

"noona."

Mereka berpelukan melupakan makhluk kecil yang ada diantara mereka menatap bingung dua orang dewasa saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Merasa tersisih gadis itu menarik-narik jaket ayahnya.

"oh, iya." Jaejoong menoleh pada putrinya dan tersenyum pada kakaknya. "ini Boom. Boomie, beri salam pada aunty."

"annyeonghaseo~" sapa gadis kecil itu lucu.

"aigoo, lucu sekali." Kakaknya menatap Jaejoong penuh selidik. "dia?"

"putri ku."

Yoo Seon membekap mulutnya dengan wajah terkejut, ditatapnya kembali gadis itu yang masih menyebar senyum menggemaskan.

Yoo Seon melihat di balik Jaejoong mencari sosok yang tak ia temukan. Jaejoong tahu apa yang sedang kakaknya cari. Ia menghela.

"noona, nanti aku cerita semua. Biarkan aku masuk."

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi putri keempat keluarga Kim itu menggiring ayah dan anak itu masuk.

Malam harinya rumah induk keluarga Kim sudah penuh dengan penghuninya. Mereka yang sudah bekeluarga berkumpul disana, termasuk si bungsu yang sudah empat tahun belakangan menghilang. Pasalnya kepala keluarga Kim mengalami sakit keras yang membuat anak-anaknya sekarang berkumpul. Sang ayah melihat anak-anaknya dengan sisa tenaga, ia tersenyum senang melihat keluarganya berkumpul.

Mata pria tua itu berhenti pada putranya yang menatapnya khawatir. Sudah empat tahun ia tak pernah pulang. Hanya beberapa kali memberi kabar. Tangannya melambai menyuruh si bungsu mendekat. Jaejoong mendekat dengan susah karena putrinya menempel erat padanya.

"siapa?" ayahnya menatap gadis cilik di samping Jaejoong.

"namanya Boom. Boomie-ah, beri salam pada haraboeji." Suruh Jaejoong pada putrinya.

"annyeong haseyo. Kim Boomie imnida." Kata boomie dengan suara kecilnya.

"putri mu?"

"ne aboeji."

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau menikah? Malah menghilang."

Jaejoong tersenyum kaku. Ia menjilat bibirnya gugup ditatapi orang-orang disana.

"aku tidak menikah." Semua tampak terkejut saling melempar tatap penuh tanya. "aboeji pernah bilang hanya membawa seorang anak kecil tanpa harus memperkenalkan siapapun pada mu kan?"

Ayahnya menghela melihat putranya itu. Tak habis pikir akan benar-benar membawa anak tanpa ibu.

"kau mengadopsinya?"

"anniyo. Dia putri kandung ku."

"lalu kemana ibunya?"

Jaejoong kembali membasahi bibirnya, kenapa ia jadi seperti diintrogasi. Ia juga tahu bakal seperti ini. makanya sudah siap dengan hal yang akan terjadi. Tapi kenapa ia tetap saja gugup.

"dia meninggal."

Dan setelah jawaban itu tak ada lagi pertanyaan yang akan menyudutkannya. Jaejoong mengelus rambut putrinya dan melempar senyum pada gadis kecil itu. Mungkin selamanya putrinya tak akan pernah tahu siapa ibunya, atau waktu yang akan menjawab siapa ibu sebenarnya.

Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk pelan menenangkan putrinya yang terlelap di pelukannya. Sesekali ia membelai rambut putrinya dan menyingkirkan rambut depannya yang menutup mata. Jaejoong menatapi wajah gadis itu lama-lama, setiap kali melihat putrinya terlelap maka ia akan teringat wajah orang itu. Wajah seseorang yang juga menjadi bagian putrinya. Kalau dilihat-lihat putrinya malah tidak nampak seperti dirinya. Wajahnya itu sama persis dengan orang itu.

Jaejoong sedikit menyingkir dan menutup tubuh putrinya sampai leher dengan selimut kemudian mencoba terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar. sudah sangat lama kamar ini ditinggalkannya. Sudah sangat lama ia tak melihat atap kamarnya. Ia memang menghilang dari dunianya selama empat tahun. Selama itu ia mencoba menghidupi diri dan anaknya dengan identitas baru. Pergi ke tempat asing yang tak seorangpun mengenalnya, bahkan ia rela mengubah gendernya. Bukan berarti ia seorang transgender. Hanya berpura-pura untuk menyelamatkan putrinya dari norma sosial.

Setelah dipikir-pikir hidupnya benar-benar berat selama empat tahun belakangan. Tahun pertama ia berada di pulau jauh dan terpencil. Bahkan ia ragu daerah itu masih menjadi teritorial Korea. Tahun berikutnya ia pindah dengan putrinya yang masih berwarna merah ke tempat yang lebih baik. Bukan daerah kota, hanya daerah pinggiran yang tak terjamah. Dan tahun berikutnya ia pergi ke Canada sampai kakaknya memberi tahu ayahnya sakit.

Jaejoong menatap putrinya yang bergerak gelisah di bawah selimut. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan menenangkan sampai putrinya kembali nyaman.

Seharusnya ia tak perlu pergi. Tapi ia harus pergi mengasingkan diri untuk kebaikan diri, putri dan juga orang itu.

Jaejoong menghela, ia tak tahu rencana selanjutnya setelah ini. mungkin ia harus kembali ke Canada? Atau disini saja, dirumahnya, negaranya.

Putrinya bergumam dalam mimpi. Ia tersenyum, tiba-tiba wajah orang itu melintas di kepalanya. wajah mereka yang terlelap begitu sama. Ia benci itu. Tapi ia merindukan masa itu. Tiba-tiba ingin menangis, tapi ia bukan pria cengeng. apalagi sekarang ada Boom di sampingnya.

Jaejoong beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kedapur. Ia mencari makanan karena merasa lapar. Saat ia menegak air putih ekormatanya menangkap kakak pertamanya menangkap dirinya mengobrak-abrik kulkas.

"nonna! Kau mengagetkan ku."

"belum tidur?"

"lapar." Jaejoong membawa makanan ringan ke meja makan dan disusul kakaknya duduk di hadapan.

"boom sudah tidur?" tanya Ji hee kakak tertuanya yang di balas anggukan oleh Jaejoong. "dia lucu sekali. Berbeda dengan mu."

"nonna. Aku juga menggemaskan. Aku adik mu yang paling lucu."

Ji Hee terkikik melihat tingkah kekanakan adiknya. Padahal sudah punya anak, tapi masih bertingkah seperti itu.

"ceritakan tentang ibunya."

Hampir Jaejoong tersedak. Ia kembali merasa gugup. Cerita apanya, bahkan ia tidak memulai apapun dengan wanita manapun.

"di-dia cantik dan baik." Bohong jaejoong.

Ji Hee menatap lekat melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia bukan baru mengenal Jaejoong setahun duatahun. Ia mengikuti pertumbuhan adiknya. Bahkan ia lebih tahu Jaejoong dari pada ibunya. Mereka memang tak sedarah, tapi dirinyalah yang lebih berperan menjadi ibu Jaejoong selama ini.

Ji Hee tertua diantara adiknya. Umurnya dengan Jaejoong tak bisa dibilang berjarak pendek. Kakaknya ini lebih pantas dipanggil eomma daripada nonna. Dan ketika ibu mereka sedang sering sakit, maka Ji Hee yang harus menggantikan peran ibu. Jadi ia tahu jaejoong sedang berusaha bohong. Tapi ia mencoba mengikuti permainan jaejoong ini.

"kau berada dimana selama ini?"

"Canada." Jaejoong mulai tak suka pembicaraan ini.

"ibunya orang Canada?"

"bukan."

Mereka terdiam sesaat, jaejoong menikmati makanannya dan Ji hee meminum air putih di tangannya.

"kau ingat Shim Changmin."

Jaejoong hampir tak bisa menelan makanan yang tersangkut ditenggorokannya. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan menahan nafas. Ji hee melirik adiknya yang memasang wajah horor.

"kariernya tak pernah padam." Lanjut Ji hee. Jaejoong tak bersuara, ia meneruskan makannya."kau tak menemuinya?"

"untuk apa?" kata Jaejoong tanpa mengangkat kepala.

"sekedar menyapa. Kalian tidak bertemu hampir empat tahun bukan?"

"dia pasti sudah melupakan ku."

"mana mungkin. Kau mantan designernya kan? Kalian begitu dekat dulu."

"itu dulu nonna."

Mereka kembali terdiam setelah kakaknya mengedikkan bahu menanggapi jawaban Jaejoong. Ia menatap adiknya dan melukis sebuah senyum di bibir.

"aku lihat Boom mirip sekali dengan Changmin." dan Jaejoong mati rasa saat kakaknya melontarkan kalimat itu. "melihat gadis itu mengingatkan ku pada pemuda yang kau bawa kerumah saat salju turun."

Jaejoong tertawa canggung. Ia memilih meminum air putih di sampingnya untuk melumaskan tenggorokan yang mengering tiba-tiba.

"nonna."

"ada satu hal yang aku tahu tentangmu Jonngie dan seluruh orang tak tahu. Termasuk eomma." Ji hee menatap adiknya yang memasang wajah gelisah. Ia menyamankan duduk dan mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"saat kau terjatuh dari ayunan ketika umurmu sepuluh tahun dokter menemukan hal lain ditubuhmu. Tak ada yang bisa membawamu ke dokter karena appa sakit dan eomma mengurus adik-adik. Dan aku yang menggendongmu ke rumah sakit dengan darah di kepalamu yang tak mau berhenti. Dokter menyarankan memeriksa seluruh tubuhmu untuk memastikan tak ada luka lain. Dan ia malah menemukan hal baru."

Jaejoong semakin gelisah dengan menggenggam tangannya erat. Matanya tak fokus melihat kakaknya yang bicara padanya.

"kau memiliki rahim."

"nonna!"

"aku juga tak percaya. Tapi Boom membuatku percaya."

"kenapa kau ceritakan ini pada ku?"

"karena kau tak mau jujur pada kami."

"boom..." jaejoong membuka bibirnya kelu. "dia lahir dari rahim wanita."

Kakaknya menatap Jaejoong lekat. Ia menggenggam tangan adiknya yang terasa dingin.

"joongie-yah. Aku mengenalmu baik. Lebih baik dari siapapun, bahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau tahu, aku sendirian yang gelisah memikirkan hasil analisis dokter yang tak masuk akal itu. Aku mencari info dari berbagai sumber dan itu memang ada. Aku mulai takut jika kau memiliki kelainan gender. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dan aku mulai tenang saat melihatmu tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang dikagumi gadis.

"dan aku mulai kembali khawatir saat kau membawa pemuda itu kerumah di musim dingin. shim Changmin. kau menatap pria itu begitu lain dan aku tahu apa maksud tatapan kalian."

Jaejoong menguatkan tangannya di genggaman sang kakak. Ia hanya menunduk tak mau melihatkan wajahnya.

"kau menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul dengan sosok gadis kecil berwajah Changmin. kau mau membohongi ku?"

"nonna." Suara Jaejoong bergetar tapi ia enggan mengangkat kepala.

"joongie-ah. Hei, kau tak mempercayai nonna mu?"

"aku takut. Aku begitu tertekan sampai mau mati."

Ji Hee berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya sekedar ingin memeluk sang bungsu, menenggelamkan kepala adiknya di perutnya seperti anaknya.

"kami menyayangimu Joongie. Noona menyayangi mu."

"aku mengasingkan diri selama empat tahun agar tak seorang pun tahu akan kelainan ku ini. dan aku tak ingin Boom mendapat latar belakang buruk di riwayat hidupnya."

"aigoo.. Joongie-ya."

"maafkan aku, nonna."

Ji Hee menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong menenangkan. "mulai sekarang jangan pergi lagi. Disini kau punya kami. Jangan biarkan semuanya kau tanggung sendiri. Arra?"

Jejoong mengangguk di pelukan kakaknya. Kakaknya yang sudah seperti ibu baginya.

Hari ini Changmin menikmati hari liburnya dengan jalan-jalan di pantai. Kesibukannya sebagai artis membuatnya tercekik tak bisa bernafas. Sekarang dikasih libur seminggu mau ia puas-puasin main saja. Berhubung kawan-kawannya sedang sibuk jadi ia jalan sendiri.

Sekarang ia menghadap laut kebiruan yang menyilaukan mata. Merasakan angin yang menerjang tubuhnya. Ia merasa merdeka, tak terkekang dengan jadwal padatnya. Beruntung sekali tak ada fans yang berteriak mengganggunya atau menerjangnya dengan pelukan memaksa. Atau popularitasnya sudah surut?

Entahlah, yang pasti ia menikmati hari indahnya saat ini.

Ia berjalan menusuri pesisir dengan kaki telanjang merasakan halus pasir menggelitik telapak kakinya. Terlalu menikmati sampai ia tak sadar di ikuti seorang.

Changmin bukan artis baru yang tak bisa merasakan seseorang tengah membututinya. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun ia bergelung di dunia pemujaan wanita yang mengagungkan dirinya sehingga ia sadar sedang diikuti sekarang.

Ia menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat mau menangkap basah sang sasaeng, tapi ia tak menemukan siapapun di sana. Kecuali makhluk kecil yang menatapnya dengan wajah polos.

Changmin mengangkat alis melihat bocah itu kemudian melempar pandang keseluruh pantai mencari sosok dewasa yang mimiknya terlihat kehilangan. Tapi nyatanya ia tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Ia sudah berjalan terlalu jauh sampai ke tempat yang sepi, dan tak sadar anak kecil itu mengikutinya sampai sini.

"hei." Sapa Changmin sambil jongkok menyamakan tinggi. Anak itu masih diam menatap Changmin dengan mata bulatnya.

Sekilas Changmin merasa dilempar kemasa lalunya. Mata itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang.

"sedang apa disini?" bukan menjawab, bocah itu malah berkedip dengan sangat menggemaskan.

"adik kecil, dimana ibu mu?" dan setelahnya anak itu menangis keras.

Changmin yang tak punya riwayat mengasuh anak langsung gelagapan. Ia kemudian menggendong bocah perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan. Sekarang ia sadar, bahwa gadis kecil ini tengah tersesat.

Changmin menatap anak kecil yang duduk manis di depannya. Setelah ia mencoba membawa anak itu kebagian informasi di pantai itu untuk mengumumkan anak hilang sekarang malah berakhir membawa anak itu pulang ke apartemennya. Mana mungkin ia menunggu disana untuk memastikan orang tua atau walinya membawa pulang sang anak. Jadi ia hanya meninggalkan nomor telpon.

Namanya Boomie, Kim Boom. Bocah perempuan tiga tahun yang kehilangan ayahnya di pantai. Tak banyak yang bisa di korek dari bocah itu mengingat umurnya masih kecil. Dan kini Changmin harus mengurusnya sampai ada telpon yang mencari keberadaan anak ini.

Changmin mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"hyung. Bisa kau kemari?"

". . ."

"ini darurat. Cepatlah."

Setelah memutuskan kontak Changmin kembali menghadap gadis itu lagi. Changmin tersenyum melihat wajah polos anak itu. Kenapa jadi ingat dia. Mata mereka sama.

"boomie lapar?" tawar Changmin.

Anak itu mengangguk dan Changmin langsung menggendongnya ke dapur membuka kulkas. Ia memperlihatkan kulkasnya yang penuh makanan. Perlu di ketahui Shim Changmin itu orang yang tak akan pernah kehabisan logistic makanan di kulkasnya.

"mau yang mana?"

Bocah itu menunjuk kotak frezer.

"pilihan yang bagus." Kemudian Changmin menurunkan anak itu dan mengeluarkan escream dari frezer.

Boomie mengekor Changmin yang menggiringnya ke sofa depan tivi. Diliriknya anak itu yang duduk manis menonton kartun di depannya. Changmin terkikik geli. Sepertinya ia mulai suka dengan anak kecil. Atau memang sudah saatnya ia mempunyai anak.

Tak lama mereka menikmati es cream masing-masing bel apartemen Changmin bunyi dan ia yakin itu Yunho yang ia hubungi tadi. Tak disangka secepat itu rekan kerjanya itu datang. Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat tak menemukan sosok Yunho melainkan Kyuhyun yang langsung memeluknya heboh.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa disuruh Changmin, maklum mereka bukan orang asing yang harus beramah tamah. Apartemen Changmin sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun berdiri mematung melihat sosok mungil di sofa tempat favoritnya menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain game.

"siapa?" kyuhyun menunjuk Boomie dengan menatap tanya Changmin.

"Boomie."

"keponakan?"

"adik ku belum menikah, Kyu."

"sepupu?"

"bukan."

"anakmu?"

Dan Changmin hanya melempar wajah malas pada Kyuhyun.

"anak hilang. Dia mengikutiku waktu di pantai."

Kyuhyun berusaha berkomunikasi dengan makhluk kecil itu. Ia duduk disamping Boom dan mengulurkan tangan ingin menjabat. Tapi anak itu malah gemetar takut ingin menangis. Changmin segera mendekat dan tanpa disangka, Boom malah menempel pada Changmin minta digendong.

Kyuhyun menatap aneh Changmin yang menenangkan Boom.

"changmin-ah."

"hm?"

"kalian mirip. Kau yakin dia bukan anak mu."

Changmin malah menendang Kyuhyun yang sembarangan bicara. "lebih baik kau pulang. Kau membuat anak ini takut."

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung dan melanjutkan menghabiskan es cream Boom yang tersisa. "bagaimana dengan manajermu?"

"aku belum bicara dengannya. Barusan aku memanggil Yunho hyung. Mungkin sebentar lagi datang."

"kenapa tidak di bawa kekantor polisi?"

"aku mau berunding dulu dengan Yunho hyung. Aku tak mau salah mengambil keputusan. Bisa-bisa malah ada gosip aneh-aneh nanti."

Setengah jam kemudian bel apartemen Changmin bunyi saat ia menidurkan Boom ke kasur. Kyuhyun yang tahu Changmin repot langsung membukakan pintu. Disana Yunho disambut Kyuhyun dan langsung menggiringnya ke ruang tengah. Changmin baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan membawa Yunho ke kamar memperlihatkan Boom.

"dia mengikutiku waktu jalan-jalan ke pantai." Jelas Changmin pada Yunho.

Yunho mendekati Boom dan mengelus kepalanya. "lucu sekali. Mirip dengan mu."

"benarkan kataku." Seru Kyuhyun.

"kalian jangan sembarangan."

Yunho mengeluarkan ponsel dan memencet-pencetnya. "lihat, miripkan."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mendekati Yunho yang menyodorkan ponselnya memperlihatkan wajah kecil Changmin.

"untuk apa kau menyimpan ini hyung." Kesal Changmin.

"habis kau menggemaskan sekali saat bayi."

Changmin berdecak diiringi tawa Yunho dan Kyuhyun.

"kau yakin dia bukan anakmu? Mana ada anak kecil tiba-tiba mengikuti orang tak dikenal."

"mungkin dia termasuk fans ku."

"atau ibunya sengaja menyuruh anaknya mengikuti mu." Kata Kyuhyun. "dia tak sanggup mengurus anak ini sehingga menyerahkannya padamu. Chwang, ingat baik-baik wanita mana yang sudah pernah kau habiskan di kamar."

Changmin menjitak Kyuhyun yang bicara asal. Dia memang tak memungkiri sering one night stand dengan perempuan-perempuan panggilan. Tapi ia selalu memakai pelindung jadi tak mungkin sampai hamil. Kecuali seorang saja. Tapi itu malah semakin tak mungkin.

"jadi bagaimana hyung."

Yunho menghela dan menatap Boom yang terlelap. "kita lapor polisi saja."

"bagaimana dengan spekulasi yang muncul."

"itu urusan mudah."

Nyatanya itu bukan urusan mudah sekarang saat Boom tak mau ditinggal di kantor polisi malah menempel saja pada Changmin. jadi sekarang Changmin harus mengurus anak itu di apartemennya sendiri.

"uncle." Panggil Boom.

Changmin juga tak tahu dari mana anak ini belajar bahasa inggris sampai bisa memanggilnya uncle. Dilihat dari wajahnya bukan darah campuran.

"hm?"

"kapan daddy menjemput."

"entahlah." Changmin menaruh segelas susu dan sandwitch di depan Boom yang duduk di meja makan.

Changmin mengambil tempat duduk disamping Boom sambil sesekali membantu anak itu makan.

"boomie-ah."

"nde."

"kau bukan dari Korea?"

"daddy mengajak ku ke korea untuk bertemu grandpa."

Changmin dapat menyimpulkan memang anak ini bukan dari Seoul. Akan jadi sangat rumit kalau benar orangtuanya sengaja meninggalkan di pantai.

"kau tinggal dengan siapa selama ini. aku lihat kau selalu menyebut daddy. Mommy dimana?"

"i don't knw, but when I open my eyes my dad always there."

Changmin menelan rotinya susah. Bocah ini mau mengetes bahasa inggrisnya? Tapi ia kagum juga. dengan umur sedini ini ia bisa mengerti bahasa Korea. Pasti ayahnya mengajari dari kecil.

Changmin mengelus kepala Boom dan Boom tersenyum pada Changmin. sedikit kasian melihat anak kecil ini hidup tanpa kasih seorang ibu.

Entah apa penyebabnya Boom selalu bisa terbuka dan nyaman dengan Changmin. ketika bertemu orang asing ia pasti langsung gemetar takut. Changmin sendiri juga tak menyangka kalau dirinya menyukai anak kecil. Setahunya ia tidak suka anak kecil.

Tbc-

ekhem!

haiii,, saya author baru. mohon bimbingan.

mohon kesan dan pesannya..

makasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Changmin yang mengasuh Boom menjadi pemandangan baru bagi Kyuhyun kawan kerjanya di entertain. Melihat keduanya seperti dua makhluk sama yang berbeda ukuran dan gender. Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau anak ini jelmaan Changmin yang lain. Bahkan kadang di balik sikap pendiam Boomie tersimpan iblis mematikan.

Contohnya hari ini saat Kyuhyun menginap di apartemen Changmin. biasanya ia bisa molor bangun seenak mimpinya. Tapi gara-gara anak nemu Changmin itu Kyuhyun harus bangun subuh.

Boomie yang sudah bangun awal langsung pergi ke ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun tertidur disana habis begadang main game di depan tv. Dan Boomie yang memang menyimpan darah iblis langsung menendang perut Kyuhyun sampai pria itu muntah beer yang di tegaknya semalaman. Saat akan di labrak oleh Kyuhyun yang selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya di kamar mandi, gadis itu hanya menatap polos Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja hilang nafsu murkanya.

Sekarang malah dua iblis itu makan puding di depan tivi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan kesal. Kaki mereka begitu menganggu bergerak-gerak membuat mata risih. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang sama membuat Kyuhyun menghela.

"hei,"

Changmin menoleh, begitu dengan Boomie.

"kaki kalian bisa diam kan? Mengganggu sekali."

Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan kalimat lagi. Tapi malah menghela melihat dua makhluk itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung dan ekspresi yang sama.

* * *

Sekarang gantian Yunho yang takjub melihat kesamaan Changmin dan Boomie. Yunho yang melihat Boomie makan banyak di depannya membuat Yunho lupa untuk mengunyah, kemudian ia melirik Changmin yang juga sedang konsen pada makanannya.

Yunho menyempatkan mengusap makanan yang menempel di pipi bulat Boomie dan melempar senyum saat gadis itu menatapnya innocent.

"makannya pelan-pelan. Kalau kurang nanati uncle pesankan lagi."

"uncle Yunho orang baik. Jadi pesan saja yang banyak." Tambah Changmin di sela daging di mulutnya.

Boomie mengangguk dengan wajah bahagia dan menatap Yunho yang malah melempar tatapan ingin menumpahkan sup ke muka Changmin.

Jadi intinya ia yang membayar semua ini? benar-benar kesalahan untuk Yunho membawa dua Changmin ke restoran. Yang punya anak siapa? Yang makan banyak siapa? Terus kenapa dia yang harus bayar?

Yunho menghela dan menyandarkan punggung menatap dua manusia rakus itu yang sesekali menyuapi satu sama lain.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu dan orangtua Boom belum datang mencari anaknya. Selama seminggu ini Changmin benar-benar menghabiskan waktu dengan anak itu. Ia tak merasa menjadi pengasuh malah ia merasa seperti benar-benar punya anak.

Tapi bagaimana dengan ayahnya, pasti sangat khawatir. Ibunya saja hampir tiap jam menelpon dirinya setiap hari. Tapi bagaimana kalau memang gadis kecil ini sengaja dibuang?

Changmin memperhatikan Boomie yang terlelap tidur dikamarnya sambil memeluk boneka Hello Kitty. Kamarnya memang sudah berubah drastis begitu Boomie mengkudetanya. Ruangan biasa-biasa saja yang sengaja ia desain itu sudah berubah penuh dengan accessories anak perempuan. Hal itu malah justru membuat Changmin betah-betah saja tidur disana. Apalagi memandangi wajah lelap anak perempuan itu.

Ia terkikik pelan melihat wajah lelap anak itu. Memangsih kalau dilihat-lihat wajahnya mirip dengannya. Ia seperti melihat adik perempuannya yang sekarang mungkin sudah menginjak dewasa.

Changmin menyingkap poni anak itu dan mengecup pelan keningnya. Ia merasa jiwa kebapakan seolah muncul dalam dirinya. Seminggu ini seolah ia memiliki status baru sebagai pria dengan seorang putri. Beruntung ia memiliki libur. Tapi bagaimana dengan dua hari setelah ini nanti? Ia sudah harus kembali latihan untuk comebacknya.

Changmin melirik Boomie yang bergumam dalam tidurnya. Ia mengelus pelan pipi anak itu. Ketika mata itu terbuka kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Changmin berdetak keras. Ia seolah melihat sosok lain disana. Sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Dia yang telah tiba-tiba pergi tanpa jejak.

"boomie-ah, melihatmu membuatku ingat seseorang. Kenapa mata kalian begitu mirip." Changmin membuang nafas. "kim Jaejoong." Gumamnya sebelum ia menutup mata.

* * *

Tinggal sehari yang tersisa bagi Changmin untuk bisa meluangkan banyak waktu bersama Boomie. Meskipun anak itu belum bisa bertemu dengan sang ayah tapi ia tak bisa meluangkan banyak waktu jika jadwalnya sudah turun. Hidupnya akan teratur latihan kamar tidur latiahan kamar tidur begitu terus sampai hari H ia cameback.

Dan sekarang Changmin mengajak Boomie pergi ketaman bermain. Memanjakan putri dadakannya itu seharian penuh. Mengajak berenang, naik bianglala, makan es cream dan Changmin menikmati waktunya itu dengan Boomie. Bahkan fans yang mengerubunginya seolah memberi jalan untuk dirinya dan Boomie. Mereka tak seheboh biasanya. Changmin sendiri juga bingung.

"kau senang hari ini?" tanya Changmin saat mereka duduk dengan permen kapas ditangan mereka.

Boomie mengangguk dengan melempar senyum lebar membuat Changmin gemas dan mengusap kepala anak itu.

"boomie-ah. Mulai besok uncle tak bisa mengajakmu bermain lebih sering lagi." Boomie menatap Changmin dengan mata polosnya. "uncle akan sibuk kerja."

"arrasso. Boomie akan dirumah sampai uncle pulang."

"boomie tidak kesepian?"

"anni, boomie sering ditinggal daddy kerja juga."

Pasti sangat berat menjadi orangtua tunggal bagi ayah Boomie. Batin Changmin menatap Boomie yang belepotan dengan permennya.

"seperti apa daddy boomie?"

Boomie menghentikan makannya, matanya melirik keatas terlihat berfikir. "dia baik dan sayang boomie."

"lalu?"

"boomie juga sayang daddy."

Changmin tertawa mendengar komentar polos Boomie. Anak sekecil itu mana bisa mendeskripsikan seseorang dengan lugas.

"apa dia tampan."

"nee!~~" boomie mengangguk antusias.

"tampan mana sama uncle."

Boomie diam dan mentap Changmin seksama dan Changmin berusaha menahan tawanya melihat wajah lucu Boomie yang menatapnya lamat.

"uncle!"

Dan changmin tertawa keras sambil bertepuk tangan melihat tingkah Boomie yang lompat-lompat senang menunjuk dirinya lebih tampan dari ayahnya.

"tapi daddy lebih putih dari uncle."

"seperti Boomie?"

Boomie mengangguk. "daddy seperti snow white. Bella bilang kalau daddy itu Barbie."

Changmin cekikikan membayangkan bagaimana ayah bocah ini. bagaimana bisa ia mendeskripsikan sosok ayah yang seperti Barbie.

"Boomie anak Snow White dan Barbie!"

Boomie jejingkrakan diatas bangku taman dan Changmin hanya bertepuk tangan melihat tingkah heboh anak itu. Changmin jadi benar-benar ingin punya anak sekarang. Tapi ia bingung mendapati statusnya sebagai bintang Top di negeri gingseng itu. Pasti akan sangat sulit. Apa ia harus mengadopsi anak saja?

* * *

Changmin menggendong Boomie dengan susah karena tangan kirinya juga mengangkat boneka Tedy Bear seukuran tubuhnya. Kadang ia harus memiringkan kepala untuk melihat jalan. Ia bersyukur tak harus menapaki tangga mengingat apartemennya ada di lantai delapan.

Sekarang Changmin membuang nafas berat saat menghadap pintu apartemennya. Tangannya tak ada yang menganggur untuk di perintah merogoh saku mengambil kunci. Begitu ia turunkan boneka ditangan kiri ia langsung dikagetkan dengan wajah seseorang pria yang meninggalkan bekas di dalam ingatannya. Pria itu juga tampak terkejut melihat sosok Changmin yang sedang menggendong anak kecil. Atmosfer diantara mereka berubah menjadi kaku. Mereka seolah dipaksa berhadapan dengan kenangan-kenangan lama yang tertulis di lembar riwayat masing-masing.

"J-jae." Gumam Changmin pelan.

Pria itu malah gemetar ditatap dengan suara pilu oleh Changmin. ia malah lebih suka kabur daripada harus berdiri disana dengan mengenang kembali masa lalunya, tapi kemudian ia melirik Boomie yang terlelap di bahu Changmin. ia malah semakin gemetar melihat anak itu begitu nyaman tidur disana.

"turunkan Boomie."

"boomie?" changmin menatap Boomie yang tidur kemudian kembali pada pria di depannya.

"kubilang turunkan Boom!" suara Jaejoong mengeras sehingga membuat bangun gadis itu.

Boomie mengucek mata dan menengok kebelakang.

"daddy!"

Changmin menurunkan Boomie begitu anak itu sedikit meronta dan membiarkannya berlari menerjang sang ayah. Dan Changmin sendiri harus menelan kepahitan melihat ternyata anak yang selama ini ia tampung ternyata putri dari sang mantan. Dia yang sudah meninggalkan tanpa jejak. Dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar dan sekarang kembali dengan membawa kenyataan dengan statusnya sebagai ayah.

Tanpa menunggu lama Jaejoong langsung menggendong Boomie pergi tapi anak itu menolak. Boomie menengok Changmin yang masih membisu di tempat.

"daddy, this is uncle Changmin." jaejoong melotot mendengar bagaimana anaknya memanggil pria itu. "uncle, ini daddy."

Mereka menatap dalam diam. changmin bisa melihat mata Jaejoong yang memerah memendam begitu banyak kekecewaan. Changmin malah melepas senyum sinis mendapati pria itu seakan marah padanya. hei, seharusnya Changmin yang marah disini.

"dia anak mu?"

"kau sudah tahu bagaimana ia memanggilku."

Changmin malah tertawa pelan sekarang. Seolah mengejek pada dirinya yang begitu mendamba selama empat tahun belakangan ini pada pria yang meninggalkannya. Dia yang begitu menderita sedangkan pria ini malah bahagia dengan keluarga baru.

"jadi kau meninggalkan ku untuk ini?"

"apa maksud mu." Desis Jaejoong tak suka.

Sekarang entah kenapa Changmin merasa jijik pada sosok anak kecil yang tengah tersenyum cerah padanya. "kau ingin mengejekku?"

Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangan di tangan Boom yang membuat gadis itu menatap bingung dua orang dewasa di depannya. Changmin menatap sekilas pada Boom kemudian kembali pada Jaejoong dengan penuh kemarahan.

"kau menikah?" suara Changmin tiba-tiba meninggi membuat Boom beringsut pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya diam tak berani menatap Changmin.

Changmin ingin sekali memukul sesuatu. Tangannya begitu gatal minta di benturkan pada benda keras yang akan meremukkan tulang jarinya.

"aku berhak bahagia"

Changmin tertawa, entah untuk apa dan pada siapa. "lalu aku tidak?"

"Changmin kita berpisah dengan baik-baik jadi . . ."

"baik-baik? Meninggalkan ku tanpa ucapan selamat tinggal, kau bilang baik? Dan sekarang.." changmin menatap Boomie. "kau datang dengan kabar kau sudah mempunyai anak."

Sebenarnya Changmin begitu geram ingin berteriak dan menyumpah kalau perlu. Tapi melihat dua figur di depannya membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya seperti seorang pria antagonis yang hendak menganiaya mereka. Bukan seperti itu. Ia hanya terlalu rindu pada sosok di depannya ini hingga tak mampu mengungkapkan dan malah rasa kecewa yang menguasai dirinya hingga ia tampak meledak-ledak.

"jangan temui aku lagi." Changmin berucap tanpa melihat Jaejoong yang kini menatapnya.

"jika dari awal kau memang ingin meninggalkan ku. Jangan pernah melihatku lagi." Changmin memutar korneanya dan menemukan Jaejoong yang begitu ia rindukan. Inginnya ia peluk pria itu sampai remuk. Tapi entah kenapa ia seolah melihat dinding abstrak diantara mereka. "semoga hidup mu bahagia hyung."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin segera masuk apartemennya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung terduduk di lantai. Boomie yang tak tau apa-apa menatap ayahnya dengan sedih. Anak itu kemudian langsung memeluk ayahnya sambil menepuk punggungnya. Jaejoong ingin sekali menangis keras tapi ia tak mau terlihat begitu lemah di depan putrinya. Ia hanya bisa memaksa senyum dengan menahan begitu banyak kesedihan.

* * *

Yunho menghela lelah melihat doengsaeng satu-satunya di group. Dari lima hari latihan anak itu tak ada perkembangan sama sekali. Wajahnya lesu gampang lelah dan tubuhnya seolah tak bersemangat. Koreografi yang sudah di demonstrsikan sama sekali tak menyentuh ingatan Changmin sedikitpun. Berulangkali melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Yunho tak begitu suka kalau saat bekerja ada yang tak fokus seperti ini.

"changmin."

Changmin yang sedang menngelap keringat menoleh pada Yunho yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"kau kenapa?"

"kenapa?"

"kau tak fokus."

"maaf hyung." Ucap Changmin penuh sesal.

"katakan pada ku apa yang mengganggu mu."

Changmin menoleh kesekitar. Beberapa dancer melambai padanya dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat latihan.

"aku leader mu kau tahu kan?" changmin kembali menatap Yunho yang masih menunggu penjelasan. "aku tak suka memberku tak bisa fokus dalam latihan. Kalau punya masalah katakan. Kalau memang tak ingin cerita beraktinglah seolah tak ada masalah. Aku tak suka jika ada yang tak profesional."

Changmin tahu rekan kerjanya ini begitu perfectionist jadi ia memaklumi kalau sekarang Yunho marah-marah padanya yang tak fokus pada pekerjaan.

"maaf hyung." Changmin hanya bisa mengucap sesal yang membuat Yunho menghela menghadapinya.

"jadi?" changmin menatap bingung Yunho. "aku menunggu pertanggung jawaban mu."

Changmin berdecak senyum menghadapi Yunho. ia bukan hanya sekedar rekan kerja, Yunho itu seperti kakak baginya. Jadi tak masalah jika bercerita.

"kau ingat dengan Jaejoong?"

Yunho berfikir sebentar kemudian ia mengangguk dengan wajah tahu. Bukannya melanjutkan, Changmin malah membisu sekarang. Ia bingung harus cerita bagaimana. Selama ini tak ada yang tahu hubungannya dengan Jaejoong kecuali manajer mereka.

"kenapa dengannya?"

"aku bertemu dengannya lima hari yang lalu."

"lalu?"

"dia punya anak." Yunho diam sementara Changmin mencoba mengatur kalimat. "anak kecil yang mengikuti ku. Dia anak Kim jaejoong."

Yunho masih belum berkomentar. Ia bingung dengan cerita Changmin. Lalu yang membuatnya tidak fokus sebelah mana?

Melihat wajah bingung Yunho, Changmin akhirnya menghela menyerah. Ia tak bisa bercerita walaupun itu dengan Yunho.

"baiklah hyung maafkan aku. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha keras tak melakukan kesalahan."

Yunho membiarkan Changmin berlalu darinya dan menyisakan punggung untuknya. Rasa curiganya tahun-tahun lalu seolah kembali muncul di otaknya minta di susun menjadi sebuah puzle yang sempurna. Ia tak menutup telinga saat mendengar desas-desus Changmin memiliki suatu hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dan matanya juga tak bisa dibohongi setiap menangkap adegan-adegan Changmin dengan desainer mereka itu. Tapi Yunho tak mau berprasangka buruk, apalagi dengan Changmin yang ia anggap adik. Dan sekarang Changmin semakin membuatnya harus menaruh curiga kembali karena ternyata Kim Jaejoong yang membuatnya berantakan latihan.

Atau jangan-jangan Kim Jaejoong pula yang membuat Changmin masuk rumah sakit empat tahun lalu. Diam-diam kornea Yunho mengikuti Changmin yang sudah menghilang dari pintu. Ia menyusun kembali pemikiran-pemikirannya. Kalau tidak salah Changmin masuk rumah sakit karena menjadi pecandu alkohol sesudah Kim Jaejoong mengundurkan diri tanpa sebab dan menghilang tak bisa dihubungi. Yunho menatap bayangan dirinya dicermin. Kenapa ia jadi seperti detektif yang ingin tahu. Atau ia memang harus lebih care terhadap Changmin agar anak itu mudah merangkulnya untuk berbagi masalah.

Changmin belum mau pulang ke apartemen. Ia pergi ke atap gedung perusahaannya setelah membeli beberapa minuman dari mesin otomatis. Setelah terbaring hampir mati karena alkohol sekarang ia tak berani minum minuman keras terlalu banyak. Mungkin maut tak akan berkompromi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi ia membeli jus kaleng dingin dan meminumnya sambil menikmati udara malam yang membelai wajah.

Tiap teguknya Changmin selalu dihinggapi kenangan-kenangan masa lalu. Ia tak begitu suka tapi ia akui itu adalah kenangan terindah di hidupnya. Desainernya yang bernama Kim Jaejoong itu benar-benar berhasil mengalihkan dunia seorang Shim Changmin.

Ingat sekali saat Manajernya mengenalkan seorang pria sebagai desainer mereka yang baru setelah yang lama harus pensiun karena memilih keluarga. Pria itu tampak semangat sekali saat memperkenalkan diri. Changmin bahkan sempat terhibur melihat Jaejoong yang begitu kaku dengan pekerjaan pertamanya harus mengukur tubuh mereka. Makanya Changmin suka menjahilinya dengan membuat Jaejoong kesal dengan tingkah keras kepalanya.

Entah mulai sejak kapan mereka jadi saling suka. Mungkin karena kedekatan mereka saling usil-mengusili satu sama lain yang tanpa sadar membuat mereka jadi saling terbiasa. Dan Yunho hanya bisa menonton saat keduanya menjauh dan memilih tempat pojokan yang sama sekali tak dapat Yunho mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disana.

Changmin melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang gemerlap dengan hatinya yang kelam. Empat tahun ia berharap dapat bertemu dengan Jaejoong dalam pertemuan yang indah tapi malah menemukan sosok baru disampingnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan ada seorang wanita yang akan menggandeng Jaejoong dengan mesra. Pasti ia akan tampak sangat mengenaskan diatas kebahagian Jaejoong.

Changmin mulai mengeluarkan rokok dan menyalakannya. Ia menghisap dalam sedalam sesaknya rasa sakit yang begitu nyata. Bahkan kalau bisa ia ingin menangis. Tapi untuk apa? Merayakan kehancurannya? Bahkan ia sudah kalah sejak Jaejoong menghilang empat tahun lalu. Seharusnya ia sudah dapat menebak akan seperti apa hubungan mereka. Meskipun tak pernah terucap kata pisah mereka sudah dipisahkan oleh keadaan. Seharusnya Changmin sudah tahu akan seperti apa masa depan mereka yang nyatanya tak akan pernah bisa bersama selamanya. Itu fakta yang tak dapat dibantah.

Changmin bukan pria melankolis yang suka mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang indah. Tapi perkara ini lain. Menurutnya Jaejoong bukan kenangan yang harus di rangkai indah dalam masa lalu. Tapi Jaejoong sudah menjadi bagian perjalanannya menggambar di riwayat hidupnya. Seharusnya Jaejoong tak perlu muncul kembali agar ia bisa menata kehidupan masa depan yang lebih baik. Tapi pria itu muncul kembali dan membangunkan perasaan yang lama tidur. Changmin tersenyum pada malam, menertawakan kebodohannya yang tak bisa berpaling dengan dunia baru. Dia bodoh.

"ternyata malah nongkrong disini."

Changmin menengok melihat Yunho berjalan kearahnya. Changmin hanya melempar senyum maling ketangkap basah begitu Yunho duduk di sampingnya. Yunho ikut-ikutan larut melihat suasana malam Kota Seoul dari atas bangunan perusahaan yang membesarkan mereka itu.

"kenapa hyung belum pulang?"

"lalu kau kenapa disini?"

"malas pulang."

"tumben. Biasanya paling suka kalau waktu pulang. Biar langsung tidur."

Changmin tertawa kecil tanpa suara. Ia kembali menyesap rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya pelan.

"hyung pernah dicampakan?"

Yunho yang membuka kaleng soju melirik Changmin yang masih asyik dengan kepulan asap dari mulutnya.

"kenapa tanya itu?"

"jawab saja."

"pernah. Di tolak juga pernah."

Changmin malah cekikikan sekarang. "wahhh,, buruk sekali hyung."

"memangnya kenapa dengan campak-mencampakkan? Kau patah hati."

Bukannya menjawab Changmin malah menyesap kembali rokoknya yang semakin memendek.

"jangan sok misterius. Cepat cerita." Gemas Yunho.

"sebenarnya aku sudah di campakkan sejak lama. Tapi masih berharap dia akan kembali." Yunho menyamankan duduknya dan Changmin menerawang

menatap kerlip lampu kota. "ketika ia kembali, ia membawa seorang anak."

Changmin tertawa dan batuk-batuk kemudian, yunho sampai mengerut menatap Changmin yang begitu buruk.

"anaknya cantik?"

"iya."

"nikahi saja sekalian."

Changmin memutar kepalanya dengan wajah yang amat datar. "tak lucu."

"aku kan hanya bercanda. Serius sekali."

"aku sedang serius."

"oke-oke." Yunho berdehem, peran kakak sepertinya sedang di butuhkan Changmin sekarang. "memang sudah berapa lama ia pergi."

"empat tahun."

"dan kau baik-baik saja kan."

Changmin menatap Yunho dalam diam. "baik."

"sepertinya memang tidak. Sebegitu pentingnya kah dia?"

"entahlah. Yang pasti rasanya sakit sekali saat ia pergi. Dan melihatnya kembali dengan seorang makhluk lain membuatku semakin hancur. Aku bahkan tidak sempat menanyakan keadaannya."

"changmin hidup itu butuh penyegaran dan kau berhak memilih yang lain."

"aku tahu hyung. Sudah kucoba. Dan itu semakin sakit saat mengetahui yang disampingku bukan dia."

"sekarang dia bukan milikmu. Kau mau memaksa bagaimana lagi."

"itu yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang."

"hidup terus berjalan walau tanpa mu. Jangan hanya berdiam ditempat karena satu masalah. Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk kalian. Dan tuhan pasti sudah menyiapkan yang lain lebih baik untuk mu."

Changmin mengangkat sisi bibirnya. Yunho benar-benar orang tua yang bisa diajak berbagi. Mungkin benar, cepat atau lambat mereka pasti berpisah. Jaejoong memang tak ditakdirkan untuknya dan dirinya pasti sudah disiapkan pasangan oleh Tuhan. Ia jadi ingat kalimat Jaejoong kemarin. Jaejoong memang berhak bahagia. Dan itu bukan dengannya. Miris sekali mendapati fakta itu.

"hyung, ada satu hal lagi yang belum kau ketahui."

Yunho memincingkan mata mengantisipasi hal apa yang tak ia ketahui.

"dia. Adalah Kim Jaeoong."

Yunho termangu di tempat membiarkan angin berhembus melewatinya. Ia menatap Changmin yang turun dari pagar pembatas dan meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam di tempat.

"jadi kau patah hati gara-gara lelaki?!"

"apa? Apa!? Aku tak tahu selama ini adik ku berkencan dengan desainer kami? Atau aku bodoh?"

Changmin menyembulkan kepalanya setelah lima menit menghilang dari sana. "manajer juga sudah tahu hyung." Teriaknya, kemudian melempar senyum manis untuk Yunho.

"jadi hanya aku yang tak tahu?! Arggh!"

**tbc-**

Hehe maaph luama baru update. Ga punya pulsa buat update :p

Banyak yang nanya, ini MinJae bukan?

Jawabannya, benar sekali. Ini ff Minjae, coba liat bio saya, ava saya semua tentang chang sama jae.

Klo ada yang tanya, knp ga di kasih keterangan pairingnya?

Jawabannya, saya masih baru disini. Masi kagok. Jadi lupa dan khilaf. Maaph yaaaa~~~

dan kalao tulisan saya agak semerawut, itu bukan salah mata kalian, itu karena saya ga tau klo tampilan di ffn bakal beda sama apa yang aku tulis. dan alasan yang laen aku ga mau ngedit atau ngecek ulang tulisan ku.

mohon kritiknya ya~~


End file.
